Home
by RikaandHerPikachu
Summary: Mukahi Gakuto has never felt quite quite at his house. He grew up spending more time at Shishido's house and Akutagawa's house than his own. He felt safer there, but it wasn't until he met a certain blue-haired tensai, and his future doubles partner, that he was ever able to find a place better than a house.


He fell back onto his bed for what felt like the hundredth time, clenching the sheets on his bed, those satin things that felt so comfortable, paid for by his money.

The clothes he wore, paid by his money.

It happened again, that short shot, slam into the heart like a bullet, sap all the support out of his bones and make him crumble to the floor before he began to yell in protest...

There was a difference between disliking a child's interest and completely crushing their dream and Mukahi Gakuto knew the former was something he could deal with so much easier. So what if his dreams weren't to Dad's standards?

But to completely deny them, to cookie cut his feelings, slicing everything into little bits and only picking up the pieces he gave a shit about; this was not the way a father spoke to a child. Maybe Mukahi would listen, if his father had ever said something reasonable, if his father had ever treated him he treats his siblings: With smiles, love, being there for them because he must have seen what a mistake working late hours at the electronics business must have caused. What a _mistake_ letting Mukahi be himself was.

Mukahi was sick of it.

This stupid place, where he awoke in fear for how his younger siblings'' lives would be shaped and if his father would break down the door and literally tear apart everything that mattered to him. Junior Tennis Tournament trophies, doubles accomplishment ribbons he split with Akutagawa and Shishido when he had paired with them, his gymnastics and dance outfits – his trophies, plaques, clothes in general; it seemed that everything he did wasn't good enough, because his father never cared about those things. It was business that matter, not _"childish games."_

Yet, this was still where he grew up, this was still the shelter he was raised in.

This was the house where he had learned the words, _"There will always be someone above you_."

As if everything he did was a disappointment, just because he was sub-par in the business subject ends, he was more creative than business like anyway, but it never clicked.

He took pride in what people could think of praising him on, every "Good job, Gakuto." from Yuushi meant the world and more. He used these words, these insult-lined words, as a taunt because it made him feel better; it was incorporated into the fun he had, the release it was, the play, tennis was important. Dance was important. Gymnastics? Everything meant so much, everything he loved.

But this house, he merely heard the occasional, "Have you been training, Gakuto? Keep it up?"

No matter, this house was a place he hated anyway.

His mom was nice, he adored his siblings, but the best things in his life were school and his friends. And man did he love school. Sure, Atobe got on his nerves, it was inevitable that the arrogant captain would, but it was to a level where he knew Atobe and the others cared for him.

He stared at the ceiling, before tumbling off his bed and flipping to his feet, grabbing the back he had been using for sleepovers at Yuushi's house. It was beaten up, probably from how many times he threw it out the window to get out faster.

He hated packing heavy, but he would be at Yuushi's for longer than a night, he assumed, he wanted, so he packed changes of clothes – anything else clothing wise, if he needed anything, he was sure he could borrow from... Yuushi's sister or something. He'd figure it out.

Once he was nearly finished packing, he slipped on his jacket, pocketed his wallet, and grabbed his last few things, opening his window just afterwards. He picked his phone off his night stand, threw his charger into his bag, and zipped it up. He never packed anything breakable, so he carefully dropped it out the window.

He plugged his earbuds into his phone before pocketing the setup, steadying himself, knees bent, on the window sill. He jumped, grabbing the branch he could, the sturdy branch, and used his momentum to swing jump to the branch below, before he hopped down and grabbed his bag, slipping it on his back.

Earbuds in, he hit play on his music, deciding he'd tell Shishido and Akutagawa about everything later.

_"Coming, Yuushi." _

Was all his email said, grazed eyes of brown looking over the words, absently.

They wouldn't warm until he was _safe_ in Yuushi's house.

Skateboard ready, the faster he could get to the station, the better.

And all throughout his journey, he wondered, what would life be like without Yuushi? He was still just as close to Shishido and Akutagawa as he had ever been, but first names with Shishido, it didn't feel right anymore.

It was fast to pay for his ticket, as he sat down on the train, legs crossed loosely, he closed his eyes to relax to the beats of his music, before feeling his phone vibrate, a tone interrupting the song.

He glanced down and read the message.

_"See you soon, then, Gakkun."_

He smiled, knowing very well that Yuushi was the most important person in his life, the most supportive.

So again, the question, what would life be like?

Probably similar, but oh so different. He wouldn't have a place so far to run to, that would be something. Maybe he'd still be calling Shishido by first name. Maybe he'd be basically living at Shishido's house again - no. Too close to stay forever.

He stopped lingering on that topic, because thinking about life without Yuushi might've drawn out tears he didn't want to shed on this train.

That meeting on the roof, when he was sitting, leaning on the water tower, thinking, letting no one bother him for that moment; why that was faithful.

Of course, Mukahi assumed they might've become friends after then, but there had been something so special about the first speaking, that alone meeting.

_Mukahi sat, legs stretched out as far as they would go, toes flex, as he leaned back on the water tower of Hyoutei Academy's roof. _

_"Oh? There is someone up here."_

_Mukahi's head snapped toward the exit onto the roof top, looking up at the male. Glasses and long blue hair... it was teammate Oshitari Yuushi – that guy that gave Atobe something of a challenge. The one from Osaka. _

_"Yeah, I'm up here. So?"_

_"Are you Mukahi Gakuto?"_

_"That would be me. Practice started just now, didn't it?"_

_"Not quite, but it's fine," Oshitari chuckled, sitting down nearby. "We should have some time before it does."_

_"Who sent you? Ryou? Jirou? Or that Atobe guy?"_

_"No, I came here on my own accord. No one sent me, but I heard from one of the girls that they saw someone come up here. I recognized you from the team." _

_"I like it up here. There's room to think, and the wind feels nice."_

_He was careful in rolling over and hopping to his feet, standing closer to the edge of the roof top, making sure not to stand so close. A slight breeze blew past. All seemingly cliché_

_"This kind of makes it feel like you're flying. And I like that," He whirled around, deciding that was all he wanted to say, and faced Oshitari, "Well, we should probably get down there soon." _

_He rolled his eyes. Listening to Atobe talk was bothersome, but he'd get over it. Eventually. Somehow. _

_Faster than Shishido, that's for sure. "Ah, yes. And, Mukahi?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm Oshtari Yuushi."_

_"Nice to meet you." _

Short meeting, but a great one. After all, Oshitari listened to him, seemed to understand the matter of wanting the air, and seemed to get it more and more as Mukahi revealed more of his play style to the team.

Of course, he didn't get it. How he could get along so well with a guy that seemed to lack the emotions that Mukahi so easily showed.

But, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Oshitari was in his life, and it would stay that way. He relied on Oshitari, and there was no way he would ever let him down.

Trust: That was that. There was trust that surrounded them, a bubble he needed.

The music was interrupted again, this time by a message from his mother:

_"Gakuto, where are you? Why aren't you in your room? Don't start this again."_

Too late.

He liked to think everything about that house made ignorant bliss run strong. He had been ignorant too, until his father started making his unacceptance clearer and clearer. Yet, that only fueled Mukahi clinging to his friends' families. That only fueled the passion for everything he loved.

Arrogant and proud in his abilities, that large smile at school, those were genuine; only the closest knew of how his house worked, but they all accepted him in their lives for exactly the person he was.

Stops later, he knew it was time to get off. He stood, stepping off, exiting the station, skateboarding to Oshitari's house. Every second, every moment, the needed push-offs seemed to get heavier.

Halt the board, kick it up, grasp it, music off, earbuds out, knock on the door. He waited for someone to answer, only to be greeted by the knowing smile of Oshitari's mother. He dropped everything and quickly threw his arms around her.

"Thank you for letting me stay," he said, for what felt like at least the hundredth time in his life time.

She patted his head, "Yuushi will be down in a little. Shush... Shush... It'll be okay."

"Is Gakuto-kun here again?" Oshitari's father asked, emerging from his home office.

Oshitari's mother nodded as Mukahi looked to him, and found himself in a hug between the both of them. So comforting, it happened every time he came over. But, they liked him here.

Eventually, Oshitari came down and Mukahi rushed over, throwing his arms around him.

"Dammit, Yuushi, can't I just live here already?"

"You can stay all you like, Gakuto," Yuushi simply said, planting a kiss on his forehead and using his sleeve to wipe Mukahi's forming tears. "I'll get your things."

"I'll get them, Yuushi," Oshitari's father said, and Oshitari nodded, instead glancing back down to Mukahi, soon having his back face him.

"Up you go."

And quick was Mukahi to do so, resting against Oshitari's shoulder, as Oshitari carried him up to his room. The lamp was on, a book sitting neatly on his desk with a bookmark inside it, Mukahi noticed these things though his head shifts.

But he was tired.

"You're okay with sleeping in here tonight, right, Gakuto-kun?" Oshitari's dad asked, setting Mukahi's things down inside the room.

"This is fine, thanks," Mukahi said as Oshitari let him down on his bed. He was appreciative, definitely.

"If you need anything, you know where to find us," Oshitari's father said soon afterwards, exiting and shutting the door, leaving Mukahi alone with Oshitari.

"Yuushi, thanks to you too," Mukahi said, "Now lay down, now."

"Yes, yes," Oshitari chuckled, taking off his glasses and turning off the lamp. He slipped on the bed beside Mukahi, allowing Mukahi to bury his face against his chest.

"Don't close your heart," Mukahi whispered, which was the last thing he could muster.

"I don't plan on it anytime soon."

* * *

The beeping of an alarm awoke the both of them. Time for school. The morning preparations, both of them were so used to going through it together as well as apart. Wednesday, this would be a movie theater day, and a day Mukahi wouldn't go home.

Train ride there, Oshitari read while Mukahi rested him head on Oshitari's shoulder, before turning and looking out the window, head resting on hands, before it was back to Oshitari's shoulder.

"Sit still, Gakuto."

"Don't want to, Yuushi."

Thank gosh for no practice on this day, and this day went by quickly as well.

Mukahi explained to Shishido that the "usual" was up and then bounded over to Oshitari with a backflip and a cartwheel.

"Street tennis courts first?"

"Of course. It'll give me time to check which movies are playing while we wait."

Mukahi grabbed Oshitari's hand, "Let's get going then. Don't want to miss our chance at some good matches."

"We certainly don't."

* * *

Flip, return the ball, catch himself, Mukahi smirked as he watched the ball bounce and pass their opponents. Victory.

He held his racquet up, pointing at them smugly as he pressed his back against Oshitari:

"There will always be someone above you!"

Always the victors, they were one of the teams to rule these courts.

But, even the rulers needed a rest from play; they sat to the side soon afterward, Mukahi passing the time impressing a small, waiting crowd more with a small choreography as Oshitari flipped through the magazine.

"There's another movie of my favorite genre out, Gakuto," Oshitari said, reading the article about it. "It doesn't sound bad."

"You'd say that about one of those movies... even if it sounded bad," Mukahi answered, plopping down beside him and shooing the crowd away. "But, I guess we could go see it. It better not be stupid, because I'll walk out."

"No you won't."

"Yeah, I will."

Oshitari pulled Mukahi onto his lap, breathing onto his neck, "But wouldn't that just be rude, Gakuto, to walk out, especially if it's at the best part."

"Y-Yuushi!" Mukahi frowned, shuttering. "If it's boring, it's boring!"

* * *

"I told you it was going to be stupid!"

"You watched the whole movie though, Gakuto."

"You were giving me that look. That threating look, and I didn't want to have that."

"Oh? But I was just looking at you to make sure you were appreciating the sophistication of the film."

"Is that all?" He jumped up, handstand on Oshitari's shoulder, until he pushed up and ended up being caught in Oshitari's arm.

"How about I carry you home like this like they did at the end of the movie?"

"And then I'll be the embarrassed girl as her girlfriend carried her off into the sunset, how sil-"

Lips met.

Mukahi pouted, giving no more protests, "Fine, fine."

"I knew you would like the movie."

* * *

Ten unread messages.

As Mukahi did his homework of the day, sitting on one leg of Oshitari's as they both did their homework at Oshitari's desk.

"_Gakuto, sweetie, Ryou-kun and Jirou-kun aren't telling us why you insist on running away."_

_"This really does need to stop, Gakuto."_

_"Ryou-kun and Jirou-kun tell me you are okay though, thank god."_

_"You've done this so many times, and I can't help but worry."_

_"If something is bothering you, talk to your father and me about it, please?"_

Halfway in and he stopped reading them over. He just... wasn't happy there. He couldn't be. He needed support, from both his parents. He didn't need judgmental siblings that played with him but turned their nose at him with a flip of a coin, even if he loved them as a brother should. He didn't need a household that felt empty to him.

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, it's Mother."

"She won't know yet."

"Thanks."

Oshitari patted Mukahi's head, proceeding to wrap his arms around him, "You want protection? You have it, of course."

"Stop quoting your books."

"That wasn't from the books, Gakuto."

"I'm sure it was."

"You won't even read the books."

Homework done, Mukahi turned his head backwards to look at Oshitari face to face.

"Let's go bounce on that trampoline you guys can set up."

"Is that what you really want?"

"That and to see the genius fail at something!" He was quick to run out of Oshitari's room, laughing.

"Gakuto," Oshitari muttered, shaking his head, deeply amused. He shut both of their notebooks, walking out of his room. He closed the door behind him and peered into dining room downstairs, where his mother was setting up the table, "I'll help with dinner once Gakuto tires of the trampoline."

"All right, thank you, Yuushi. Your father will be home soon. It's an early day for him."

"That's good. Gakuto can get a little reckless sometimes," Oshitari said, tapping his chin before going outside, easily finding the trampoline, something they had bought when Mukahi and Oshitari had become friends. He pushed up his glasses, then making sure the trampoline was set up. Mukahi was instantly bouncing on it, somersaulting and flipping to his heart's content.

"Give it a try, Yuushi!" Mukahi said, calming his bounces to small jumps so Oshitari could hop on. Then, backflip and land on his feet, Mukahi was in watching position.

Moments later, Mukahi was doubled over in laughter at the fact that Oshitari's glasses were on the ground – not that Oshitari noticed that – and that Oshitari's jumps and flips were lacking, incomplete, accompanied by Oshitari landing on his bottom more than once.

"You suck, Yuushi," Mukahi finally said after he calmed his laughter.

"I'm not you, Gakuto."

"And I'm better than you at this," Mukahi grinned, and Oshitari knew it was good to see this grin, it was better that Mukahi was happy. In all reality, it was bothersome to see Mukahi upset by something that shouldn't have to be happening to him. But Oshitari would comfort without fail, because that mattered a lot to him to do.

Mukahi grabbed Oshitari's arms and bounced high.

"Careful, you're going to hurt us both."

"If you jump with me, you'll be fine. Trust me on this."

Oshitari went along with it, jumping along with Mukahi.

Until they were both on the dirt by a mis-land by Oshitari, small scrapes formed from skidding, slight bruising from a harsh landing.

"I told you we would both get hurt."

"You're awfully calm about something you caused, Yuushi."

Inside the home, Oshitari's father was pulling out the first aid kit. "Kazumi, those boys really are happy together."

"I'm really glad Gakuto-kun likes it here, Eiji," Oshitari's mother said, opening the door for her husband to go tend to the boys.

And out did Oshitari's father come, shaking his head, but seemingly expecting the two boys to pull a stunt like that. Mukahi watched him bandage the scrapes on Oshitari, then on himself, and Mukahi watched with interest before getting to his feet and helping Oshitari to his own.

"Yuushi, your mother finished cooking dinner. There's desert as well."

Mukahi beamed, as Oshitari said, "She did? I did tell her I would help her..." His fingers laced with Mukahi's as his father closed up the first aid kit.

"She knew you would be awhile," he said.

Mukahi scooted closer to Oshitari, figuring his phone was gathering up more messages inside. This father of Yuushi's, Mukahi really cared for him.

And insider, before he took a bite of his food, he fixed his posture, and said, "Thanks for letting me stay here, Mom. Dad."

And his eyes of brown certainly were warm and confident in this setting, just like they were when he was playing tennis.

This place, alongside Yuushi, was, without a doubt, his home.


End file.
